22ndmobilefandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 7 - Starships - Combat - Damage
Starship Sizes Every starship is characterized by class size which dicates the length of the beam (width), hight, mass and number of decks which the ship posseses. Sizes range from 1 through 16 , though ships of siezes beyond 16 may certaninly exist. The size of the ship dictates the amount of power needed to run all the systems on the ship. The accompanying table indicates tranges for the length, beam, height, and mass of the ships for each size category. This table does not include decks as they vairy based on shape / style of each ship. As a good rule of thumb each deck occupies 3-5 meters. Starship Combat Starship Combat is conducted as a group effort. In the system presented here a number of players will interact, cooperating in an attempt to defeat an enemy ship (or a number of ships). The atmosphere of a game session then becomes much like that on the bridge of a starship, with each player having are responsibility to control one part of the ship's function. These players will communicate vitalinformation back andforth during combat,using their panels torecord the turn-by-turn changes in power levels, ship's weaponry status,crew casualties and more. These rulesare divided into sections for each active player; captain, engineer, helmsman, science officer, and operations officer and so on. 'Standard Action Types' A Full Action are made of one one full action or two half actions. These could be spent in any way a player would like too on there combat turn. In the case of combat *Example of Full Action **Movement between decks / usage of turbo lift **Testing a Skill **Using a Combat Score *Example of Half Actions **Movement any kind with in the 30 feet / a deck. *Free Action **Speaking / Shouting Determining the course of a battle depends on how well the crew's efforts to use there skills and deal with the tactical and damage challanges they come up agienst. Every combat round allows for each member of the group a chance to test a skill to help improve there chances for victory. This is where all the deparment roles come together to come up with cerative ways of defeating the bad guys. 'Fireing Starship Weapons' The Combat Roles 'Captain' The ship's captain makes the crucial decisions involvingc ombat. It is up to the other officers to carry out the captain's decisions, and to provide him with the information necessary for himto make those decisions intelligently. The captain may ask at any time for a status report on thereadout panel before any crew member, or for any information onthat panel. Using this information as a guide, he decides when toraise shields, when to fire weapons, how to maneuver them. There is no control panel for the captain. His role is to makedecisions only. A good captain will make decisions based on therecommendations of his crew and his own experience; delegatingauthority. A captain should give orders in a general manner, leaving the specific methods to the other officers. The Captain manages the crew with two primary skills. Starship Combat Tactics / Strategy 'skills rating is tested to see a Tactical Advantage can be obtained. A starship that has the Tactical Advantage will allow a bonus too Helsmen / Weapon assocated skills. If the skill is tested successfully future rolls improve with 10 point reduction. '''Leadership '''skills rating is tested to see if the crew can be coordanated enough to gain bonuses to all non combat skills. Starship officers that has successfully tested If the skill is tested successfully future rolls improve with 10 point reduction. 'Engineer The engineering officer keeps track of how much power is available and where it goes as well as the systems thats are fuctional. Power to run the ship comes from the matter/ antimatterreaction in warp engines, and to a lesser extent, from the impulse engine generators. This infomation is represented on Systems Excel Sheet that the Chief Engineers should have or by tracking system damage by a table. Warp Drive Technology is used to regain Warp Core effenciy when overloads have destroyed EPS routes through out the starship. A successful test of this skill allows the engineer to reroute power through outher pathways improving the powerout put 10% for one round. Giving that much needed boost of power and awarding yourself a merical worker title. Mechanical Engineering 'is used to regain access to damage systems. A successful test repairs a damaged subystem so that it maybe brought back online. '''Damage Control Procedures '''Is used to to manage repair and engineering teams to control damage through out the ship. A successful role allows engineer teams to bring a offline-subsystem back online by re-reouting power through secondary systems or bypasses. 'Helsmen The helmsman is responsible for controlling ship maneuverand. The helmsman's console first has a track for recording the current overall speed. (Sublight, warp 1, warp 2, etc.) Overall speed has an effect on ship that is wishing to break off battle,or to follow an escaping ship. Warp Speeds pull on overall power of the ship's main engine and it is the responsability of the Helsmen to report the speed he's keyed into his console to the Engineering Chief. Warp speed may be increased or decreased one step percombat turn. An enemy ship must match speeds to continue combat. If a helmsman desires a larger change in speed during one turn, he may ask the engineer to try and test his Warp Technology skill. If the engineer's roll is successful, speed maybe increased or decreased 2 steps that turn. (This maneuver is useful if a ship must flee, as the opposing ship will have to make a saving roll to follow). On some larger vessles the helsmen also mantains the targeting lock system to fire a ship's main weapons. Starship Helm Operations skill can be tested to provided specalized menuvers such as evasive or hard turns. They are also used in navigateing star sytems with major obsticals. Starship Weaponery Operations 'skill is factored into the Starship Ranged Weapon score. ''Starship Weponery Technology' 'skill can be used to aquire targeting locks providing -10 bonus to future Starship Weponery Attack Rolls. 'Operations Typically the Operations Officer deals with navigation computer. However in high speed combat menuvers piloting skills fall to the Helsmen as course corrections are made manually. This leaves managing the the Deflector Shield System both primary and back up to the operations officer. The sheild systems that protect the starship from taking damage. The shield strength is measured in precentage. Operations Officers operates the system interface and reports back the health of the shields to the Captain. They issue the request for power at the console to improve regain shield strength. This officer also opperates the tractorbeam. Usually, the operation of a normal communications functions do not require testing there skill. However, the gamemaster has the optionof asking the communications officer to make a saving roll on the Starship Communications Procedures skill level whenever anunusual or difficult communications task must be performed. Communications Operations '''skill maybe tested when a character is attempting to communciate through atmospheric disturbances, enemy jamming, intercepting anddecoding enemy transmissions, translating unknown languages,using the ship's computers, etc. '''Deflector Shield Systems skill maybe used to provide a to improve damaged shielding by 10% upon a successful test. Provided there is enough power on the ship. This skill may also be tested to mantain a tractor beam lock. 'Science Officer / Operations' The science officer's main job during battle is the gatheringand processing of information. Through sensors the science officer keeps track of the status of the enemy ship(s) and,through internal sensors and reports, of damage to her/his ship. This role may also variy depending on classifaction of a starship. For larger ships that have more robust science departments these officers would often be advance users of the ship's sensor equipement. Alternatively in smaller escort vesseles operations or even tacitacl security officers can fill the role. Sensors do affect weaponry as it is a primary subsystem of the targeting system. If the sensors are damaged in battle then being able to make target locks will become impossible. To use ship's sensors to discover information about anothership, a sensor lock must be obtained. This is attempted at the beginning before any combat actions or menuvers are made. The science officer should indicate the target ship, then make a successful saving roll (on d100) on the ship's sensors skill. If successful, a sensor lock is obtained and information can be obtained about the target ship. Once a lock is accomplished, the gamemaster must give the science officer the following information: Sensors 'skill maybe tested for the following results / infomation. '''Computer Operations '''skill maybe tested when attempting to use them for tasks. #Type and/or size of ship or object, if known by Federation #Life forms present and status (alive, how many, type) #Whether or not defensive shields, if any, are up #Composition ofobjects (steel, energy, unknown, etc.) #Status of composition(fluctuating, solid, gaseous, etc.) #Approximate damageto shields (down, up but weak, up full) #Damage done to vessel (port warp engine destroyed, superstructure severely damaged) #Status of life forms (approximate number of casualties); #Changesin structure #Any transporters activated; #Energy Sigantures (equipment requiring large amounts of energy, weapons,etc. activated or fluctuations due to damage; approximate status of the engines). Only one ship may be "locked in" at a time. A lock remains until #The target ship scores a hit on the ship with sensor lock (whether or not the sensors are knocked out) #The science officer tries for another lock on a different ship. Whenever damage to the ship is taken in battle, it is the responsibility of the science officer to determine what form the damage has taken. 'Tactical / Security The Tactical Officer specalizes in Starship Weaponery and management of security teams aboard the starship. On larger starships where Security is such daunting task these two responsabilites can be seperate. Alternatively this could be the very oppoisite for smaller starships. The tactical officer however on both small and larger ships weaponery specalisit as well as tactitions. Helsmen somtimes make good Tactical Officers as they are trained not just as poilots but as weaponery specalist too. In addation to weaponery the Tactical Officer also skilled in commanding small tactical units used in mangeing bording parties, or boarding actions. Starship Weaponery Operations 'skill is factored into the Starship Ranged Weapon score. '''Starship Weponery Technology'skill can be used to aquire targeting locks providing -10 bonus to future Starship Weponery Attack Rolls. '''Small Unit Tactics skill can be tested to repell or achive success in boarding actions. 'Outline' Captain *Tests Starship Combat Strategy / Tactics or Leadership Skill *Places Orders and directs the crew in there tactics. Engineer *Manages System's Powers & Restores Power to them through testing skills. **Warp Drive Technology **Mechanical Engineering **Damage Control Procedures Operations *Manages Shield Power and Communcations **Deflector Shield Systems **Communication System Operations Helsmen *Manages the ship's movment or weapons. **Starship Helsmen Operations **Starship Weaponery Operations **Starship Weaponery Technology Tactical / Security Officer *Manages Ships Weaponery. **Starship Weaponery Operations **Starship Weaponry Technology **Small Unit Tactics Science Officer *Manage's Starship's Sensor and Interperates date as it's feed to the command console. **Sensor Skills **Computer Operations **Various Science Skills Starship Damage Starship's are powreful complex machiens. When considering the type of damage they can take during combat we have divided them into three seperate catagories. The first type is shield system designed to protect the ship from taking hull damage. The second type is the hull which becomues a measurement of how much damage the structural integerity can take before exposlisive decompression begins, and lastly a ships subsystems. Damage delivered by a successful Starship Ranged Attack Roll can be classified as Minior Hit, Direct Hit, Major Hit, or Critical Hit. The damage scales upward in how badly they effect the EPS System / Warp Core of a starship. The following chart shows the values. 'Minor Hit' Minor hits are typical weapon shots that almost missed but grazed the shielding. They also could be warheads that deditonated in proxamity to a ship with no direct impact. Minor hits deal the least amount of stress on the Electro-Plasma Systems of a ship and reduce power avaiability of the Warp Core by 5 precent. 'Direct Hit' Direct hits are weapons fire that hit the ship directly. They could also be warhead impact upon the hull or shielding. A Direct hit deals a bit more damage to the Elctro-Plasma System of a ship and reduces power avaiability of the warp core by 10 Percent. 'Major Hit' A Major hit is a direct hit though the location or the high strength of a weapon has caused serious damage to the section it has impacted, or dangerous shield relay overloads burning out various Elctro-Plasma Systems with feed back. These types of hits often cause plasma conduits to blow out and are infomous for causing crewmen casulties. A starship that has recivied a major hit reduces power avalability of the warp core by 30 percent 'Critical Hit' A Critical hit could be crippling to a starship. This classification of damage means that central area of the starship has been impacted directly or the weapon striking with never seen before strength. This type of damage have the potential leave large breaches in the hull, or overwhelem sheild generators in a single blow. Critical Hits reduce power avability of a warp core by 50 percent. 'Damage Chart' Electro-Plasma Distribuation System (EPS) The electro-plasma system (EPS for short, or more specifically the electro-plasma distribution network, as engineers like to call it) is the primary form of energy distribution on starships. The electro-plasma system (EPS for short, or more specifically the electro-plasma distribution network, as engineers like to call it) is the primary form of energy distribution on starships. The technology is based on storing energy in a highly energetic plasma, "electro-plasma," and distributing it throughout the ship via plasma conduits, called EPS conduits. The system of conduits is also referred to as the plasma grid. EPS conduits usually start at a matter-antimatter reaction assembly, also called the warp core, where matter is converted to energy, and extend to all areas of a ship. Plasma conduit power levels are regulated by plasma coolant ducts, and monitored by plasma conversion sensors. Very large conduits extend from the warp core, through the nacelle struts, and into the nacelles to facilitate the massive power transfer to the warp coils needed to create a warp field. A plasma stream is directed by plasma injectors at the warp coils. In addition to distributing power to the warp nacelles, various EPS taps are placed on the conduits throughout the ship to enable other systems to access electro-plasma wherever it is needed. From the EPS taps, the energy is distributed through conventional electricity; however, this conversion often occurs deep inside the components of a subsystem. Some systems use plasma distribution manifolds (or plasma manifolds, for short) to manage the power conversion level. 'EPS Damage' When the Electro-plasam System recives damage power flow effiencey through ot the ship is disrupted and depribes subsystems of essental power. Engineers scramble to reroute power and manage the amount of of consumption by taking systems off line volintarely. As a result of decreased effiencey of the Electro-plasma system shields can weaken or even cave. A good engineering team knows how to manage the power constumption of there systems balanceing the bridge's needs without sacrficeing on shield system, Shield Systems Deflector shields operated by creating a layer, or layers, of energetic distortion containing a high concentration of gravitons around the object to be protected. On starships, the shield contained six sections, forward, starboard, port, aft, dorsal, and ventral. Shield energies could be emitted from a localized antenna or "dish", such as a ship's navigational deflector, or from a network of "grid" emitters laid out on the object's surface, such as a starship's hull. During the combat shield strength is measured in percentile. Shields continue to remain in place as long as power remains to feed them. If the Electro-plasma System's effeniency has become so low due to damage shields can fail leaveing a ship's hull vunurable. 'Failing Shields' When sheilds have failed addational hits begin to kock out subsystems one after another. Each time a ship is struck d100 is rolled on the subsystme chart to determin what system is damaged and fails next. 'Restoring Shields' As long as the Shield Generators System remains undamaged an engineer can sacrfice systems to free up power and have it routed too sheilds. If enough power is diverted shield strength may even improve. Starship Subsystems The complete electronical sum of a starship is a total of all the various systems of technology that's been installed on the ship. Features such as Sensors, Life Support, and Forward Phaser Arrays are examples of individual systems that al tighe into the Electro-plasma System. Since all subsystems draw power from the core some are considered primary and must remain on and never be shut down. A good example of these kinds of system would be life support and gravity. Other systems are classifed as secondary such as weapons and replicator systems that maybe powered down to conserve power. 'Damaged or Failing Subsystems' Subsystems fail when they take damage due to a direct hit to the hull with weapons fire or when there isn't enough power to sustain a system. The shield strength, perpullsion, of both warp and impulse speeds are all directly effected by power loss from the EPS / Warp Core. As effencency is reduced due to the scale of hits the ship has taken the engineering team must scramble to stabalizes power needs across the board. Reduction in sheilds, speed, and secondary systems will free the demand for power and stabalizes the subsystems. If the total power cost of systems currently online still excesseds avaialbe power supply then another random system fails due to power loss on the roll of a d100. 'Restoring Subsystems' Engineers may attempt to bring offline subsystems back online through successful testing their Damage Control Procedures skills. In this instiances engineers make an repair effort by disbatching work crews to replace parts of a damaged subsysem or to reoute power that has been loss through secondary systems. Subsystems|Subsystems Subsystem: Attitude Control|Subsystem: Attitude Control Subsystem: Auto Pilot|Subsystem: Auto Pilot Subsystem: Communication System|Subsystem: Communication System Subsystem: Computers|Subsystem: Computers Subsystem: Fire Suppression Systems|Subsystem: Fire Suppression Systems Subsystem: Gravity|Subsystem: Gravity Subsystem: Impulse Engines|Subsystem: Impulse Engines Subsystem: Inertial Dampening System|Subsystem: Inertial Dampening System Subsystem: Life Support|Subsystem: Life Support Subsystem: Navigation Computer|Subsystem: Navigation Computer Subsystem: Navigation Deflector|Subsystem: Navigation Deflector Subsystem: Optical Data Network (ODN)|Subsystem: Optical Data Network (ODN) Subsystem: Power Core / EPS|Subsystem: Power Core / EPS Subsystem: Replicators|Subsystem: Replicators Subsystem: Security Systems|Subsystem: Security Systems Subsystem: Sensors|Subsystem: Sensors Subsystem: Shield Generators|Subsystem: Shield Generators Subsystem: Starship Weaponry |Subsystem: Starship Weaponry Subsystem: Structural Integerity Field|Subsystem: Structural Integerity Field Subsystem: Tractor Beams|Subsystem: Tractor Beams Subsystem: Transporters|Subsystem: Transporters Subsystem: Treat Assassment / Tracking / Targeting System|Subsystem: TA/T/TS Subsystem: Turbolifts|Subsystem: Turbolifts Subsystem: Warp Drive|Subsystem: Warp Drive